The Not So Drunk Fire Demon
by lil whit
Summary: All Botan wanted was some sleep, but instead Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama leave her a drunk Hiei to deal with! What's a ferry girl to do! And what happens when Hiei sobers up? HxB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakesho. So sad! –sobs-

* * *

Chapter One

She had been stamping papers for Koenma-sama all night and was dead tired. The only thing on her mind was getting to bed. But as she soon found out that wasn't going to happen that night. When she got to her apartment door, she heard a noise from inside. She slowly opened it a crack to see Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara Kazuma, Shuichi Minamino (Kurama), and Hiei Jaganshi. A very drunken Hiei at that. "What's going on here?" she asked in a frustrated tone of voice that said get-out-of-my-house-so-I-can-sleep. Kurama looked at her sympathetically and said he had to leave. After he left, Hiei started staring at her. And not in a normal way either. It scared Botan. "Uh... is he ok?" she asked very slowly. Yusuke laughed and said, "He's only really drunk. Besides, he wanted to stay here. Right, Hiei?" Hiei's expression turned giddy and he yelled, "Yay!" like a little kid. "Uh, I know this is a stupid question but WHY!" Hiei looked at her slyly and exclaimed, "Because I wuv you!" _'He really **is** drunk!_' she thought. _' I hate to be the one who has to deal with him when he sobers up!_' Just then Hiei jumped towards her. Botan dodged but tripped over the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten off of the couch just before she landed and Yusuke had a camcorder out. Hiei took the opportunity to pin Botan down. She struggled but even when Hiei was drunk he had a strong grip. "Are you sure he's drunk?" she yelled. " We watched him guzzle down 12 bottles of whiskey!" Kuwabara said truthfully. _'Great. I have who knows how many pounds of fire demon on me and can't get him off!' _she thought. "Yusuke could you please get him off me before-" The ferry girl was cut off by Hiei kissing her. She pulled away from the giddy fire demon and kicked him hard with her free foot. He fell off of the couch and Botan summoned her oar. She glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were currently laughing their heads off. "Hiei, if you do that again I'll never give you anymore sweet snow!" Botan threatened. Hiei shook his head in understanding, pouting the whole time. She sat down, then turned to Yusuke. "Where's he going to stay? And better yet, how do you plan on dealing with his hangover?" Yusuke and Kuwabara chose that moment to run out of the door, shutting it behind them. _'Great. This will be fun._' the ferry girl thought. But the worst was yet to come. For Botan hadn't noticed Yusuke slipping his camcorder in a potted plant nearby.

A/N: Hope ya'll like! Please review. Next chapter is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as usual. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Two

* * *

Before Botan was even able to go to bed, she had to convince Hiei that he could not fly off of the roof. He had tried to jump off singing "I Believe I Can Fly". When the tired ferry girl was finally able to get some sleep, it was only due to the fact that she had duct taped Hiei to the couch. The next morning, she woke to find what could only have been Hiei in the bed beside her. "I must be hallucinating," Botan mumbled groggily. But when she looked again, he was still there. She decided not to wake the sleeping fire demon and got out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished, Hiei was awake but seemed to be finally experiencing his hangover. "Onna, how did I get here and **_what_** did you do to me!" he demanded. "Ididn't do anything. **_You_** were the one who drank twelve bottles of whiskey! Anyway you can thank Yusuke and Kuwabara for dumping your drunk self here last night!" Botan cried as she then went to the kitchen to make them both breakfast and to get Hiei some aspirin. _' He's probably in a lot of pain right now,_' she thought. _' But it would serve him right for sneaking into my bed!' _She grabbed a glass filled with water as she went to give Hiei the aspirin. "Here," she said as she handed him the pain killer. "You must have a headache. When you're feeling better, I'll get you some coffee." Hiei sort of growled his response. Botan was about to check on breakfast when Hiei asked, "What did I do while I was drunk?" _' Oh crap! I was afraid he'd ask. What do I tell him? "You were so drunk you lunged at me and said "I wuv you"? He'd kill me! Not to mention if Yusuke still has that -_' Botan's thoughts came to a complete stop as something occurred to her. Yusuke had had a camcorder the night before. She groaned. "What is it, onna!" the fire koorime winced as he sat up. "Um... I just want to say, before you kill me kill Yusuke and please make my death as quick and painless as possible!" "Onna, what did I do?" Hiei growled. "If you don't tell me I'll read your mind." Botan could see that Hiei was **not** in the mood to handle bad news. Then again, he wasn't in the mood to be kept waiting either. "Well... you acted sort of like a child. You lunged at me, said something along the lines of "_I wuv you", _and tried to fly. Oh yeah, I failed to mention..." Botan hesitated here and went on at top speed hoping he wouldn't understand. "Yusukegotsomeofitontape!" Unfortunately, the ferry girl barely managed to escape a sword to the throat as Hiei thundered, " **WHAT!**" Botan cringed. _' This can't be good for my health!'_ she thought. She attempted to sneak away, but was stopped by the angry fire demon, who put his katana to her throat and demanded to know what Yusuke had caught on tape. Fortunately, she was saved by the smell of something burning. "Oh no! Our breakfast!" she cried. She pushed Hiei's katana away and ran into the kitchen with a horrified expression on her face. The ferry girl almost cried when she saw the flames engulf the food she had worked so hard to make. She sank to her knees as she watched the fire demon, who had followed her, put out the flames. "Stupid baka onna! What were you thinking!" Hiei scowled. Botan stood and glared. "I was busy thinking about a sword that a certain _**some**one_ was holding to my **_neck_**!" Hiei's scowl deepened, but he didn't say anything. Botan frowned. Usually he would have uttered at least a dozen death threats by now. She looked him up and down. He seemed ok, but the ferry girl concluded it must be the hangover. She looked over his face trying to find some kind of clue as to what he was thinking. She paused at his eyes. She saw the frustration there, but nothing else. His eyes were like pools of fire and she found herself just staring at them. _' His eyes are...amazing. Wow. How come I never noticed how pretty they are before?' _"What do you want, onna?" Hiei's voice brought her out of her thoughts. It was then she realized exactly what she had been thinking about. She blushed and looked away. "Uh, it's just...we're gonna have to eat cereal for breakfast now. Yeah, that's it! I was thinking about breakfast! Not about how-" Botan stopped herself and laughed nervously. _' That was close! I almost let it slip!' _she thought. Botan tried to figure out what had made her so concerned about Hiei's eyes as she busied herself by getting the cereal down. She couldn't answer her own questions so she ended up thinking about it for the rest of the morning.

A/N: So what do ya'll think so far? Oh, I almost forgot.

' ' thinking

Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu. A girl can dream, though,can't she?

Chapter Three

* * *

When noon rolled around, Hiei was still in Botan's apartment. He insisted that Yusuke would come and when he did the fire demon would kill the Spirit Detective. Sure enough, as soon as it was one o clock, there was a knock at the door. Botan answered it, for fear of the life of her friend, who would soon get injured. It was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "Oh, brother. You should really leave you guys." Botan said quietly. "Why should we bother? We're here anyway." Yusuke said loudly. Botan groaned. "You want to die soon, don't you? Look, Hiei is awake with a bit of a hangover, and he's sobering up pretty quickly. He's already pulled his katana out on me several times." she warned. Yusuke smirked, and Kuwabara looked a little worried. Kurama just frowned. Botan panicked when Hiei suddenly appeared behind her. "So, the fool of a detective finally showed up. Good." Botan sighed. She should have seen it coming. But she opened the door wider and let the guys in. Yusuke was still smirking until Hiei started chasing him around the apartment. "Please take it somewhere else you guys! The neighbors will get suspicious!" Botan tried to say. But no one was listening. Soon there was another knock at the door. It was the landlord's wife. "What's all this racket about? People have been complaining about the noise." Botan tried her best not to let the landlady see inside, but she failed miserably. "Good Lord!" the lady exclaimed as she saw the total chaos. Her eyes widened as she noticed Hiei's sword and Yusuke, who was currently firing off his Spirit Gun. The woman fainted. Botan turned to Hiei, who had just caught Yusuke and was pining him to the floor, and yelled, " HAVE YOU GUYS TOTALLY LOST IT! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! JUST _LOOK _AT THIS POOR WOMAN!" She calmed down enough to whisper angrily, "She saw your Spirit Gun Yusuke! What if it had been worse!" But no one except for Kurama seemed to listen. He took the poor, unconscious woman to her husband while more chaos ensued in Botan's apartment. "How do you want to die, Urameshi?" Hiei growled. "Hey buddy, put the sword down." Yusuke was smiling again. "What are you smiling at, detective?" Hiei asked suspiciously. "It's just, you won't ever know what's on the tape if you kill me. Plus, you won't know where to look for it. But go ahead, knock yourself out. I'm sure Koenma will help you look for it." Hiei scowled. He knew Yusuke had a point. Besides, he could always torture the detective later. So he said, "Show me the tape before I kill you!" Botan groaned. This whole affair would end in tears. But nonetheless, she watched as Yusuke pulled a camcorder out of one of her potted plants. She summoned her oar, angry. "Yusuke Urameshi! What were you trying to do by-" Botan's ranting was cut short by Hiei who said, " Shut-up, baka onna and watch the tape! I don't care what you do to him afterward." So Botan sat down on the couch as Yusuke put the tape into the VCR.

A/N: Yay! The third chapter is up! Can't wait till I finish the next chap! I'm trying to get this finished in one day and it's going good so far. Hope ya'll are liking!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter Four

* * *

The first thing the tape showed was Hiei guzzling down the twelve bottles of whiskey. After the last bottle, Yusuke asked, " What are we gonna do with him?" He looked at Kuwabara who replied, "Let's just dump him somewhere so he doesn't kill us when he gets a hangover." Kurama spoke up. "Why did you insist he drink anyway Yusuke?" Yusuke smirked. "So we could record him doing something stupid, of course!" The conversation only got worse as Kurama suggested taking him to someone who would watch over him until he was sober. Botan knew why the kitsune had suggested this. Because they couldn't have left him to wander around. Who knows _what _he would have gotten himself into. All the same, she sighed when Yusuke suggested her. She always ended up in messes like the one she was currently in. Still, she had to admit that Hiei looked kinda cute when he was drunk. He wasn't just cute, he was adorable. Botan giggled. If Hiei knew what she was thinking, he would kill her. "What's so funny onna!" the fire demon beside her demanded. "Nothing! You just act like a kid when you're drunk, that's all." Hiei glared at her so she just turned back to the tape. She held her breath as she watched herself come into her apartment. _"What's going on here?" _Botan heard herself ask in a frustrated tone of voice that clearly meant "get out of my house before I kill you". She groaned as she watched Hiei kiss her. _' This does not bode well for Yusuke,'_ she thought. "Was it that bad, Botan?" Yusuke teased. "I would stop if I were you, Yusuke. You're already gonna die an early and very painful death," the ferry girl warned him while trying to cover her blush. To be honest, she hadn't thought about it until now. A growl brought her back to reality and she noticed it had come to the part where Botan had to convince him he couldn't fly. _' Uh-oh,' _she thought. _' I had totally forgotten what I had to do to get some sleep. I am a dead ferry girl!' _She waited with baited breath until it came. By this time, Yusuke was laughing his head off. "What were you planning on doing, Botan? Rape him?" he managed between breaths. She turned red and replied in defense, "I had to do _something_ to get him out of my hair for a while! The only thing I could do to keep him from hurting himself was to duct tape him to the couch!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the floor at this. Kurama walked in just in time to see Botan on the tape finishing the duct tape off. He couldn't help but chuckle, thinking about how sensible it was. Botan pouted. "Quit laughing! It's not funny! I should have just taken Hiei back to you for all the sleep I got!" Botan looked back at Hiei who looked ready to kill someone. Just then, the room got completely silent and all eyes were on the TV screen.

A/N: Another chap. Complete! Time to party! Lol Anyway, please let me know what you think! TTFN


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu.

Chapter Five

* * *

"What's wrong?" Botan asked. She fell silent as she watched the screen. Hiei had freed himself and was walking into her room. He suddenly didn't seem so drunk. Unfortunately for Hiei, the camcorder was at an angle where you could see into Botan's room. Hiei walked to the edge of the bed where Botan was fast asleep and leaned toward her. What she saw next shocked Botan so completely, she couldn't move or speak. Hiei kissed her cheek lightly, looking completely sober._ ' What does this mean?' _she thought. She watched as he whispered something in her ear so quietly that even with the volume up all the way, no one could hear it. He then got into the bed on the other side and fell asleep with his arms around her. All Botan could do was watch the screen. When she was finally able to rip her eyes from the TV, she looked around the room to see if everyone was as shocked as her. Hiei was clearly angry and frustrated. _' Damn Yusuke for filming this! He will pay! I never thought anyone would see that, but now that that onna has, I wonder what she thinks.' _He felt Botan's eyes on him and looked at her. She had a dazed look on her face and when he tried to read her mind, he couldn't make any sense of her thoughts. Botan looked away from Hiei and turned to Kurama. The fox didn't look nearly as surprised as she felt, but he looked thoughtful. _' What's he thinking about?'_ she wondered. She couldn't tell, but the kitsune was wondering if Hiei would finally tell the ferry girl. Kurama decided it was best not to get involved, though. He noticed Botan watching him and he gave her a small smile. She looked horribly confused. Botan nodded and stared at Yusuke who was silently laughing. Hiei would not hear the end of this. Kuwabara had the same expression as Yusuke and was also silently laughing. Hiei would definitely not hear the end of this. Botan turned back to the TV. Close to when Botan was about to wake up, Hiei took his arms from around her and gained the sleeping drunk look. Botan still didn't know what to think. Her thoughts were a swirling vortex of confusion. She didn't have time to think any further though, because the tape was at the point to where Botan was walking out of the bathroom with only a towel on. She watched herself go to the dryer to get some clothes and then go back to the bathroom. Botan felt the anger rise in her throat. She growled. "Yusuke Urameshi. Do you realize that you are about to die? Koenma won't mind me killing you as much as he would Hiei." She summoned her oar and she noticed the fear flicker into Yusuke's eyes. He had never seen her this way and frankly, it scared him. He knew she wouldn't really kill him as much as she would injure him, though. Botan started to lunge, but Yusuke dodged. She went after him again and this time she managed to give him a big lump on his head before he got away. "Stop fighting you two." Kurama said as Yusuke started to fight back. No one was listening and Hiei even joined in the fight. "What's wrong! I only recorded Hiei's drunk and not so drunk stupidity!" Yusuke cried. "Would you like to repeat that, detective!" Hiei growled in a deadly tone of voice. Kurama kept trying to stop the fighting to no avail. He finally got so fed up that he turned into Youko Kurama and yelled, "Stop fighting! This stupidity is not nessacery or welcome!" as he got in between Hiei, Botan, and Yusuke. Everyone stopped when they saw and heard Youko and Kuwabara's eyes got wide. "Yusuke, you will give Botan the tape so she can do whatever she wants with it. Hiei, stop trying to kill Yusuke. Now, I think it's about time for all of us to leave Botan alone so she can get some peace and quiet." Youko continued. Everyone muttered a sheepish agreement and started to leave. Yusuke was the first one out of the door after giving Botan the tape and apologizing. Kuwabara followed. Botan looked gratefully at Youko, who reverted back to Kurama, and gave him a hug. "Thanks. I want to get back to sleep as soon as possible! Today has been, uh...interesting, to say the least." Kurama nodded and said bye. Hiei just disappeared with a "Hn".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I never _have_ owned Yu Yu, never will.

Chapter Six

* * *

As soon as her apartment was empty, Botan collapsed on the couch. She had so much on her mind, it was hard to keep up. She picked up the tape she had put on her coffee table and put it in the VCR. She watched it again, figuring there was no harm. Botan still couldn't believe the implications the tape revealed. Why would Hiei _act_ drunk? It didn't make any sense. Especially when his pride was at stake. And what was with the kiss? Did this mean that Hiei liked her as more than a friend? The whole subject was confusing her which, in turn, was giving her a headache. Her stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. So she fixed herself a sandwich. While she ate she mulled over the situation. _' Well, I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if he did like me as more than a friend. It just strikes me as odd that he would like me of all people! I mean, who would have thought? I knew Hiei had a heart, but I never expected this. Oh well. But why on earth would he fake being drunk? Unless he really was drunk_.' Somehow this thought made Botan feel a little sad.

That night, Botan had trouble sleeping. Hiei's eyes were haunting her. Those beautiful, fiery eyes. She was drowning in those perfect eyes of his. _' Botan, snap out of it!' _she thought. _' I mean it's not as if you like him only because of his eyes. Wait a minute! Do I like him! And since when!' _

Botan was so troubled by the day's events that it was one in the morning before she got to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she was greeted by the same pair of eyes that wouldn't allow her to sleep the night before. "Hiei?" She blinked. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be with Kurama," she said, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Where's the tape? What did you do with it?" Hiei asked impatiently. "I- wait a minute! Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously. She had the sinking feeling he wanted to burn it. "Just tell me where it is!" he scowled. Botan sat up and stared at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt... "Botan!" The ferry girl snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, what?" "Where is the tape, baka onna?" Botan glared for a minute, then replied, "You better not be trying to burn it 'cause I've decided to keep it." Hiei growled and started searching for it in Botan's room. "Hey! You have no right to go through my stuff!" Botan cried. She thought for a minute then jumped up and ran into the living room where it was still in the VCR. She got it out quickly and nearly ran into Hiei as she turned around. He tried to take it out of her hands but she pulled away and ran into the bathroom. She locked herself in. "Ha! You won't get the tape now!" she called. He replied by growling death threats to her. Botan sank to her knees and hugged the tape close. It was all she had to help her figure out her muddled mind even if it _was _the cause of her muddled mind. She sighed. Why was everything so hard lately? "Botan?" Botan jumped. Hiei was calling to her from outside the door. _' He called me Botan!'_ she thought. _' He rarely ever calls me by my name! Maybe... Maybe he does like me. What...' _Her thoughts were interrupted by her compact ringing. "Botan here!" she answered. "Botan, I have a mission that requires Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. There's- whoa! Why do you look like you've seen an evil demon?" Koenma's face on the screen was one of surprise. Botan couldn't answer, though, for she was looking into the eyes of Hiei, who was currently in front of her. He answered for the ferry girl with a scowl. "Because she has baka toddler. Now, give her the mission before whatever it is you need us for resolves itself!"

A/N: Almost done! I'm almost done!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Seven

* * *

Botan had found the rest of the gang easily. They were assigned to terminate a demon gang that had suddenly showed up and started causing trouble. So the Rekai Tantei used Hiei to track down the lair of demons and started total bedlam. Yusuke's weapon was his Spirit Gun, Kuwabara his Spirit Sword, Kurama his Rose Whip, and Hiei wanted to use the Dragon Flame but his sword was more humane. Botan was stuck with her baseball bat. She swung left and right, but her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about when Koenma had called. Hiei had somehow managed to get into the bathroom without destroying the door. He had also given her a look that was strange for him to give. _' I didn't know that anyone could show so much...emotion or passion or affection or whatever in their eyes! It's crazy, but sweet. Ok I have lost my mind._' she thought as she swung her bat at an oncoming demon. She cleared her mind and as the demon crumpled to the floor she did a little victory dance. It was only when a voice behind her said, "You're a pretty one aren't you?" did she realize that she was surrounded. She shuddered as she felt the demon's breath on her neck. "I think we should have a little fun with her!" The other demons murmured an agreement. They started to move in on the frightened ferry girl. She tried to swing her bat but it was caught by one of the ugly demons. "You might want to back off! I have another trick up my sleeve." Botan cautioned. The demons didn't hear her so she went ahead and summoned her oar. She swung at the nearest demon and sat on her oar as it hovered out of reach. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the demon about to attack her from behind until Hiei killed it. "Baka onna watch what you're doing!" Hiei was scowling. Botan just nodded and asked if the rest of the gang had made any progress.

When the mission was finally completed, the Rekai Tantei made their way to the Spirit World. Koenma was overly pleased at how well they had done, but he wasn't too happy about his best ferry girl almost getting sliced in half. After Koenma lectured Botan for a while, he asked everyone but the ferry girl to leave. When the two were alone, the godling asked, "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." Botan sighed. "It's nothing, sir." "C'mon Botan. I know it's something. When I called earlier you looked as if you were trying to protect something." The ferry girl gave him a puzzled look then realized he was talking about the tape. "Oh, it was just something Yusuke recorded. Hiei was trying to burn it." "A tape?" Koenma seemed very curious now. When Botan nodded he said, "I see. You can go now, but be careful." The ferry girl made her way to the door when she was stopped by the godling. "Oh, and Botan? If Hiei gives you any trouble, let me know and I'll take care of him!" Botan smiled. Koenma-sama was a great friend.

A/N: Every chapter finished brings me closer to finishing! Thanks for all the reviews! Glad ya'll like my story! Well, got some more chapters I gotta work on!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know how this goes.

Chapter Eight

* * *

Botan was still having trouble sleeping. _' Why is it so hard to sleep?_' she wondered to herself. She decided since she couldn't get some rest, she might as well watch TV. So she went into the living room and grabbed the remote. She pressed the power button and was surprised to find the tape playing. "What on earth?" She watched as it came to the place where Hiei kissed her cheek. She wanted to hear what he said so she turned the volume up all the way and strained her ears. It was useless. Botan sighed and turned off the TV. She then took the tape out of the VCR and searched for a place to hide it. She finally decided to keep it under her pillow and was about to go to her room when a red light caught her eye. She went to it and sighed again. It was Yusuke's camcorder. _' He must have left it here,_' she thought. She was surprised when she found another tape in it. She put the tape in the VCR. It turned out to be blank. She put it back into the camcorder and went to her room. When she got into bed, she yawned. She rolled over into a more comfortable position and screamed. The ferry girl was looking straight at Hiei. "Quiet down onna!" he scowled. "You scared me!" she cried. Hiei ignored her. "Give me the tape!" he demanded. Botan glared. "No! You're going to burn it!" Hiei's scowl got worse and he lunged for the tape currently under the ferry girl's pillow. She was faster though, and she jumped out of bed with it in her hands. She ran to the VCR, for she had an idea. She only made it halfway, however, because Hiei blocked her path. She frowned. "Why do you want this anyway?" she asked, holding up the tape. "None of your buisness!" he snapped. He grabbed the tape but Botan held on to it. The ferry girl tried to pull away from the fire demon, but lost her balance and fell to the floor bringing Hiei with her. He landed on top of her, still holding onto the tape. "Get _off_," Botan said. "Not until you give me the tape!" Hiei scowled. _' He's as stubborn as a mule!' _the ferry girl thought. "I won't give you the tape until you tell me what you said!" she argued. Hiei looked confused. "What?" Botan felt herself blush as she answered, "On the tape you whispered something to me while I was asleep." Hiei growled and tried to get the tape out of her hands. The demon desperately wanted the tape so he decided to distract her with a kiss. It worked, and he deepened the kiss before he got up and left. Botan sat up slowly after he left and scowled. _' That- that- ugh! That idiot! Why did he use such drastic measures!_' she thought. Her heart was still pounding in her chest from Hiei's kiss. She was a little more than mad at the fire koorime. That didn't stop her from thinking about it, though, and she got into bed wishing he hadn't kissed her just for the tape._ ' I'll have to talk with Kurama after I give Yusuke his camcorder.' _she thought as she drifted off to sleep. Little did Botan know, as she was dreaming of Hiei's kiss, that the camcorder had been accidentally turned on when she had put the blank tape back in. And it had just recorded everything that had happened.

When Botan woke up the next morning, she took a quick shower and got dressed. As soon as she was ready she took the camcorder to Yusuke. "Thanks Botan. I owe ya one." Yusuke said as she handed him the electronic device. "You're welcome but I better not find it in my apartment again." Yusuke nodded and Botan summoned her oar. She then flew as fast as she could to Kurama's. When she got there she hesitated. _' Should I ask him?'_ she thought. She decided she might as well and knocked on the door. Her oar disappeared just as the door opened. "Botan?" Botan smiled. "Hey Suichi! Are you busy?" "No, come on in." Kurama waited until he had closed the door before he asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" The ferry girl hesitated but finally told Kurama everything that was bothering her about the things related to the tape. When she finished Kurama chuckled. "What's so funny?" "It seems that someone likes a certain fire demon." the kitsune teased. "What makes you think I like him?" Kurama smiled. "The way you two look at each other, for one. Just think about it for a minute." Botan did as the kitsune suggested. She gasped. He was right! She _did _like Hiei as more than a friend! "Kurama, how-how do you know these things?" the ferry girl asked. But the fox just chuckled in response. There was a comfortable silence for a little while until Kurama asked if she wanted something to drink. She nodded. The fox went into the kitchen and when he came back out, he had two ice teas in his hands. He then suggested they talk on the porch. So when they had gotten themselves comfortable, Botan asked, "What should I do about this?" "Tell him how you feel." Kurama answered. He chuckled at the ferry girl's frightened look. "Hiei won't kill you," he reassured. _' Yeah right,'_ Botan thought. But she knew the kitsune was right. So she finished her tea, bid Kurama farewell, and hoped that Hiei wouldn't kill her.

A/N: A couple more chapters to go! Ya know, Hiei and Botan make the best couple. Which, of course, is why I'm writing this. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! Got more to write! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! I didn't get to reply to everyone's reviews, so I'm gonna start this chapter by saying thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I appreciate it! I'm not sure this chapter is any good, but I hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I don't own the song "As Lovers Go" (I think that's what it's called).

* * *

Chapter Nine

Botan had looked everywhere for Hiei, but hadn't seen any sign of him. She had ended up in the forest where Hiei usually stayed. ' Where is he?' she wondered. She sighed. ' Guess I'll have to use the Psychic Whistle.' So she took the whistle out of her pocket and was about to blow it when a black blur took it from her hands. Her eyes widened as she smelled the acrid stench of burning plastic. It was Hiei. "Baka onna! How many times do I have to tell you not to use that thrice accursed thing!" he scowled. Botan swallowed the fear that had risen in her throat. "I was looking for you. I had no choice." she replied simply. "Hn." was all Hiei said to that. He disappeared and Botan looked around. "Where'd ya go?" she called. "Up here baka onna!" the fire demon exclaimed from a tree branch. Botan frowned. But she decided to make the best of it and attempted to climb the tree. Hiei hned and appeared behind her. Soon she was on the tree branch with him.

_**She said I've got to be honest**_

_**you're wastin your time if you're fishin round here**_

_**I said you must be mistaken**_

_**I'm not foolin this feelin is real**_

There was an awkward silence until Botan asked, "What did you whisper in my ear?" Hiei scowled and Botan thought he wouldn't answer her. She was surprised when he said at last, "Why do you want to know?" He didn't sound as cold as he usually did.

_**She said you've got to be crazy**_

_**what do you take me for? Some kind of easy**_

_**muck**_

_**You've got wits you've got looks you've got**_

_**passion but I swear that you've got me all wrong**_

_**all wrong**_

"Because I-I have a confession to make..." She trailed off not knowing how to voice what she wanted to say. "What, onna?"

_**All wrong,**_

_**but you've got me**_

She blushed, looking down at her hands. Hiei growled a soft, low growl and gently lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. She felt like those eyes would swallow her up again. Her blush intensified. "I- I think I like-" She stopped there as she stared into the fiery pools that were his eyes.

_**I'll be true I'll be useful I'll be cavalier**_

_**I'll be yours my dear and I'll**_

_**belong to you**_

_**if you just let me through**_

A thought occurred to Botan. ' Why would he ever like _me_? I mean, I'm always getting on his nerves...' She felt her heart breaking with the weight that thought brought. She pulled away. "Nevermind." Botan couldn't see the look that crossed Hiei's face, but she figured it was one of frustration. So she was surprised when the fire demon took her into his arms.

_**This is easy as lovers go**_

_**so don't complicate it**_

_**by hesitating and**_

_**this is wonderful as loving goes**_

_**this is**_

_**telling me what's the sense in waiting**_

"Tell me what's wrong, onna." Hiei's voice sounded strangely comforting. Botan felt safe in his arms. It gave her the strength to tell him. "I think I like you as more than a friend. In fact I-"

_**and I said I've got to be honest**_

_**I've been waiting for you all my life**_

_**for so long I thought I was a solemn one**_

_**but just seeing you makes me think twice**_

"- I think I might love you." Botan braced herself for the worst. "Do you really want to know what I whispered in your ear that night?" he asked quietly. The ferry girl nodded and said, "Yes."

_**Being with you here makes me**_

_**say I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side**_

Hiei leaned closer. So close, that Botan could feel his breath on her neck. "I love you."

_**You've got wits you've got looks**_

_**you've got passion but are you brave enough**_

_**to leave with me tonight**_

_**tonight**_

Botan's heart beat so fast in her chest, she thought it might burst. ' He loves me... He really loves me!' she thought. She felt as if she were soaring. Hiei helped her to her feet and suddenly they were standing on the ground.

_**Tonight**_

_**but you've got me**_

_**I'll be true I'll be useful I'll be**_

_**cavalier I'll be yours my dear**_

_**and I'll belong to you if you'll just**_

_**let me through**_

Hiei pulled Botan to him. He kissed her softly. She sighed. ' Who knew I'd be kissing Hiei?' she thought. She kissed him back as passionately as she could.

_**This is easy as lovers go**_

_**so don't**_

_**complicate it by hesitating**_

_**and this is wonderful as loving goes**_

_**this is**_

Hiei pulled gently away and asked, "Why do you love me?" Botan smiled. Lord how he loved to see her smile. "Because I always feel safe around you, everytime I look into your eyes I melt, and you're very passionate. Now, why do _you _love _me_?" the ferry girl asked. Hiei looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful sky blue eyes. "You're beautiful in every way." he replied simply.

_**telling me**_

Hiei smirked. "You're still blushing onna," the fire demon pointed out. At this, she turned even redder. "So! It's not as if you're not blushing!" Hiei's smirk just got bigger. He then put his arms around her and they were about to kiss when Botan's compact rang. She answered it with her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist. "Botan here!" Of course it was Koenma. "Botan? Who's there with you?" Koenma asked. He sounded surprised. Hiei growled softly. Koenma's eyes widened. "Hiei's with you?" Botan's smile got bigger. "Yep!" she answered. Koenma shook his head and it seemed like he wanted to ask something. "No, he's not hurting me. I just found him. So, what's the mission?" Hiei shut Botan's compact and kissed her. "Will you come somewhere with me after the mission?" he asked.

**_what's the sense in waiting?_**

"Yes," she told him and gave him a passionate kiss before calling Koenma back. "I'd go anywhere with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ya'll know how it goes.

* * *

Chapter Ten

When the mission was over, and after being with Hiei, Botan took a long bubble bath. It was relaxing and soon she was in bed sleeping peacefully.

Botan spent the next day ferrying the souls of the dead, so when she got home it was late and she was tired. So tired, in fact, that she didn't even notice the four guys currently in her living room. That is until Hiei growled, "Where did you get that tape?" Kurama was sitting on the couch, smiling, Kuwabara was on the ground laughing, and Yusuke was standing in front of Hiei who had his katana at the Spirit Detective's throat. Yusuke didn't look particularly happy about it, and when he noticed the poor ferry girl he said, "Hey, Botan. Could ya call your demon friend off?" Botan frowned. "No. Whatever mess you got yourself into, deal with it." The spirit detective grinned. "I should have known you would take your boyfriend's side. Can't be helped." Botan stared at him. ' Did he just say boyfriend? Do I even _have _a boyfriend?' Hiei growled again. Kurama chuckled. "What do you find so amusing, damn fox?" he scowled. "Nothing," the kitsune replied. Botan was so confused. And she wanted to go to bed. So she asked, "What's going on?" The ferry girl was answered by silence. She looked around the room again to see Kuwabara sitting up, grinning, Yusuke was smirking with the katana at his throat still, and Hiei was glaring at Yusuke. Botan froze when she looked over at Kurama. The kitsune was smiling a soft smile but it wasn't him that kept her rooted to the spot. It was what he was watching. For there, on the TV screen, was Hiei kissing her to get a certain tape. She blushed a violent shade of red and turned to the spirit detective slowly. "How did- What's going on?" she demanded. Yusuke grinned. "I found a tape in my camcorder," came the reply. Botan frowned. "But I made sure it was blank the other night. Wait a minute, Yusuke, was your camcorder on when I gave it to you?" The spirit detective smirked. "Yeah, why?" Botan groaned. ' I must have accidentally turned it on when I put the tape back in,' she thought. ' That must be what Yusuke was talking about when he said "boyfriend".' It was then that Botan felt another presence in her mind. _' Onna, what do you know?' _' Hiei?' _' Yes, onna! What do you know?' _The ferry girl could sense Hiei's impatience. ' Um, I may have accidentally turned the camcorder on... Sorry. I didn't notice.' The fire demon smirked. Botan yawned. She was still extremely tired, but she knew she wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon. She noticed Kurama's smirk and asked, "What's up?" The kitsune turned to Hiei and said, "You two finally got around to it huh?" Hiei scowled. "What do you mean, damn fox?" Kurama chuckled. "Calm down, Hiei. The others probably have no clue as to what we're talking about." The kitsune had a look in his eyes that seemed to say "It's about time!". An awkward silence followed until Kuwabara spoke up. "Are you guys talking about that string of energy tied around Botan and Hiei?" Hiei growled softly. Kurama chuckled again. Yusuke laughed. "Did you two do something naughty? I hope you aren't expecting a baby Hiei!" Botan summoned her oar and hit the spirit detective in the head. She then sat down on the couch. Hiei gave the spirit detective a small cut on the cheek with his sword, and disappeared with a death threat. When he reappeared he was behind Botan. _' Shouldn't you be getting some sleep baka onna?' _"I'm ok, really. Besides, I wouldn't leave you alone with Yusuke. You'd torture him," she replied. The fire demon "hned" and sat down beside her with an evil smirk. "Why don't we see what else is on this tape. We could even invite the detective's onna." At this comment Yusuke balled his fists. "You wouldn't." Hiei smirked. Yusuke was about to go after the fire demon when he noticed Botan fast asleep, leaning on Hiei as if he were a pillow. He smiled. Hiei saw this and looked down at the sleeping ferry girl. "Why don't we leave now so Botan can rest," Kurama suggested. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in agreement and they left. Hiei picked Botan up and took her to her bed. He kissed her lightly and got into bed with her. This time he didn't worry about what she'd say if she woke with his arms around her. So he wrapped his arms around the sleeping ferry girl and went to sleep.

Botan wasn't surprised when she woke up with Hiei's arms around her. In fact, she liked it. Botan sighed as she thought of what she was going to ask Koenma. She needed a day off. Well, she could do without it, but she was planning on spending the day with Hiei. She gently sat up and got out of bed only to be pulled back in by the fire demon. "Hiei, I need to get ready." The fire demon growled softly, but let Botan get up. She found some clothes and took a quick shower. When she was dressed and ready, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Hiei was there already, eating cereal. Botan raised an eyebrow. "You sure did learn how to get yourself some cereal fast." Hiei smirked. He just kept eating and Botan got the feeling that the fire demon had been around Kurama a lot in the mornings. The ferry girl fixed herself something to eat and finished quickly. She then summoned her oar and gave Hiei a kiss. "I'll see you later." The fire demon answered by giving Botan a passionate kiss. She sighed as she flew her oar to the Spirit World. She took one last glance in the direction Hiei was going. Botan knew Kurama had guessed right about her and Hiei. No one else would know that the two were mates until a week later.

A/N: It's finally finished! It's officially time to party! Yeah! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! And I hope ya'll liked. TTFN!


End file.
